Iceberg
The Iceberg is a large floating chunk of ice off the northeast coast of Club Penguin Island. As the Iceberg is at sea, it cannot accessed by foot from another room. The Map or EPF Phone are required to reach it. This room is fairly open, and is surrounded by water. The Aqua Grabber 3000 is docked nearby, which allows penguins to travel underwater and salvage treasure on the seafloor. Tipping the Iceberg An old and well known rumor is the possibility of "tipping" the Iceberg. Rumors say that if enough penguins are on the Iceberg at once, it will "tip" over. However, while popular, for many years, this was false, as the room had no data to change to a tipped-over state. However, it tilts if there are enough penguins dancing in the Club Penguin App. During the final party in Club Penguin, the Waddle On Party, the Iceberg can tip over if at least 5 players in the room are wearing Blue, walking a Blue Puffle or any of its variants (Blue Triceratops Puffle, Blue Border Collie, Blue Raccoon Puffle, Blue Deer Puffle and Blue Crystal Puffle), and dancing while wearing a Hard Hat. If only 2-4 penguins fulfill this criteria, the Iceberg would start shaking. When tipped, the Iceberg would completely flip, revealing a large dance floor, a bin of Iceberg Tipper hats, a buoy numbered 11, and a plaque with many carvings and an inscription on it that reads "Together, we can build an island, create a community, change the world... and even tip an iceberg. Waddle on." Prior to the aforementioned party, many references have been made to this rumor. The Berg Drill! stamp can be obtained if 30 penguins dance while wearing a hard hat. In WaddleOn Episode 3, the Iceberg was "flipped" horizontally http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqcvMqU4k2Q. A painting of the Iceberg being tipped was visible in the Puffle Hotel Dining Room during the Halloween Party 2014. After the Lodge Attic was renovated in 2015, this picture was moved to the Attic. Oddly, a flying saucer can now be seen in the painting. Pins Parties General *During most Puffle Parties, the Iceberg is the "domain" for pink puffles. A variety of sports equipment is located here, with pink puffles using them. *During some Music Jams, there was a stage at the Iceberg. Every thirty minutes, the Penguin Band played on the Iceberg. *During some Fairs, the Iceberg turned into a large ball pit. *During some Halloween Parties, the Iceberg becomes a giant pumpkin. Dancing with a hard hat will carve the pumpkin into a jack-o-lantern. Also, during every Halloween Party to date, (except for the Halloween Party 2005) the Aurora Australis (commonly known as the Southern Lights) can be seen from here. *During most Holiday Parties, a small Christmas tree is located here. If a certain amount of penguins are in the room, the tree grows. *On certain occasions, (such as New Year's Days) fireworks are visible from here. In 2016, a large dance mat was placed on the ground, replacing the tree from the Holiday Party. 2007 *During the Festival of Snow 2007, various snow sculptures were located here. *During the April Fools' Party 2007, there were multiple cardboard boxes, some of which were in the water. *During the Summer Kickoff Party, palm trees, surfboards, and a volleyball net were located here. *During the Water Party 2007, the Mega Whale was docked nearby (although it was not a separate room) and some beach equipment was scattered about. 2008 *As part of the Save the Migrator Project, scaffolding was located here, to construct the Aqua Grabber 3000. *During the April Fools' Party 2008 came, the Iceberg became a large collection of ice cubes in a large bucket. An image of the Aqua Grabber 3000 was placed with a toothpick. *During the Water Party 2008, the Mega Whale was docked nearby. 2009 *During the St. Patrick's Day 2009 party, a rainbow coming from the Ski Hill was visible in the distance. *During the April Fools' Party 2009, there were boxes here. *During the Adventure Party, there was a large palm tree and various crates and ruins of a shipwreck. A whale was visible in the distance. *At the Festival of Flight, you could see the island floating in the air from here. 2010 *During the April Fools' Party 2010, the Iceberg was filled with boxes again and a sign that had multiple arrows. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, the Iceberg was the same as the Adventure Party from 2009, but with the addition of a paper boat. *During The Great Storm of 2010, puddles of water formed here. 2011 *During the Island Adventure Party 2011, the Iceberg was decorated the same as previous years, with the addition of the Giant Squid swimming around, and a bucket of fluffies to "feed" it. 2012 *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, the Iceberg had a miniature model of Club Penguin Island and the buildings around it, which could be squashed when walking on them. *During Operation: Blackout, later in the operation, the Iceberg was covered in snow. 2013 *Before and during the Star Wars Takeover, the Death Star was seen in the sky. If the player completed the X-Wing Pilot Game, it appeared as destroyed. 2015 *During Festival of Snow 2015, a snow sculpture was displayed here. There was also a blue carpet, balloons, and banners, as well as a box of free Ice Crowns. *During the Descendants Party, the Iceberg was decorated like a backstreet alley, with a few houses, stone walls with graffiti on them, and a cement ground. Hung up between buildings were lights, telephone poles, and clotheslines. The Mine Shack could be accessed from a golden bridge. It was most likely based off of the Isle of the Lost. *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Iceberg was decorated the same way as it was during the April Fools' Party 2008, with the addition of a speaker box. 2016 *During the Finding Dory Party, a coral reef was featured in the Iceberg. *During the Music Jam 2016, the sky on the right turned darker with 10 stars visible. 2017 *During the Waddle On Party, players could tip the Iceberg. Doing so would tip it over, revealing a previously upside-down dance floor. Trivia *It is the only regular room in Club Penguin that is not connected to the main island. **During the Descendants Party, the Iceberg was accessible from the Mine Shack through a path. *The map displays the highest point of the Iceberg pointing North, whereas on the Iceberg the highest point is facing west, towards the south of the mainland. Gallery Graphical designs Iceberg 2006.png|March 29, 2006 - February 19, 2008 Iceberg 2008.png|February 19, 2008 - Current Parties 2006 Halloween Party 2007 Iceberg.png|Halloween Party 2006 2007 Festival of Snow Iceberg.png|Festival of Snow 2007 April Fools Party 2007 Iceberg.png|April Fools' Party 2007 Summer Kickoff Party 2007 Iceberg.png|Summer Kickoff Party Water Party 2007 Iceberg.png|Water Party 2007 Halloween Party 2007 Iceberg.png|Halloween Party 2007 Christmas Party 2007 Iceberg.png|Christmas Party 2007 2008 Save the Migrator Project Iceberg.png|Save the Migrator Project (while Aqua Grabber 3000 was being built) Save the Migrator Project Iceberg 2.png|Save the Migrator Project (while Aqua Grabber 3000 was still being built) April Fools' Party 2008 Iceberg.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Summer Water Iceberg.png|Water Party 2008 Music Jam 2008 Iceberg.png|Music Jam 2008 2008-08-08 01.18.47 - Copy-3-.png|Paper Boat Scavenger Hunt Penguin Games Iceberg.png|Penguin Games Fallfairiceberg.png|Fall Fair 2008 Halloween Party 2009 Iceberg.png|Halloween Party 2008 Christmas08IceBerg.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 Construction for puffle party Ice berg.jpg|Puffle Party 2009 construction Puffle Party 2009 Iceberg.png|Puffle Party 2009 St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Iceberg.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 April Fools' 09 Iceberg.png|April Fools' Party 2009 Adventure Party Iceberg.png|Adventure Party Music Jam 2009 construction Iceberg.png|Music Jam 2009 construction Music Jam 2009 Iceberg.png|Music Jam 2009 Festival of Flight Iceberg.png|Festival of Flight The Fair 2009 Iceberg.png|The Fair 2009 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Iceberg.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Halloween Party 2009 Iceberg.png|Halloween Party 2009 Holiday Party 2009 Iceberg.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 Puffle Party 2010 construction Iceberg.png|Puffle Party 2010 construction Puffle Party 2009 Iceberg.png|Puffle Party 2010 April Fools' Party 2010 Iceberg.png|April Fools' Party 2010 Island Adventure Party 2010 Iceberg.png|Island Adventure Party 2010 Music Jam 2009 construction Iceberg.png|Music Jam 2010 construction Music Jam 2010 Iceberg.png|Music Jam 2010 Icebergmus.png|Music Jam 2010 while Penguin Band was taking a break The Fair 2009 Iceberg.png|The Fair 2010 Halloween Party 2010 Iceberg.png|Halloween Party 2010 Great Storm of 2010 Iceberg.png|The Great Storm of 2010 Great Storm of 2010 rain Iceberg.png|The Great Storm of 2010 (rain) Holiday Party 2010 Iceberg.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 Puffle Party 2010 construction Iceberg.png|Puffle Party 2011 construction Puffle Party 2009 Iceberg.png|Puffle Party 2011 April Fools' Party 2011 Iceberg construction.png|April Fools' Party 2011 construction April Fools' Party 2010 Iceberg.png|April Fools' Party 2011 Music Jam 2009 construction Iceberg.png|Music Jam 2011 construction Music Jam 2011 Iceberg.png|Music Jam 2011 Music Jam 2011 Iceberg Penguin Band.png|Music Jam 2011 (with the Penguin Band) Island Adventure Party 2011 Iceberg.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 The Fair 2011 Iceberg.png|The Fair 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Iceberg.png|Halloween Party 2011 Holiday Party 2011 Iceberg.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Underwater Expedition Iceberg.png|Underwater Expedition Puffle Party 2010 construction Iceberg.png|Puffle Party 2012 construction Puffle Party 2012 Iceberg.png|Puffle Party 2012 Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Iceberg.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Iceberg.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam The Fair 2011 Iceberg.png|The Fair 2012 Halloween Party 2011 Iceberg.png|Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout Iceberg.png|Operation: Blackout Operation Blackout Iceberg phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout phase 2 Operation Blackout Iceberg phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout phase 3 Operation Blackout Iceberg phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout phase 4 Holiday Party 2012 Iceberg.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 Hollywood Party Iceberg.png|Hollywood Party Puffle Party 2013 Iceberg.png|Puffle Party 2013 Star Wars Takeover construction Iceberg.png|Star Wars Takeover (two weeks before) Star Wars Takeover construction Iceberg 2.png|Star Wars Takeover (one week before) Star Wars Takeover Iceberg.png|Star Wars Takeover Star Wars Takeover aftermath Iceberg.png|Star Wars Takeover (after Death Star was destroyed) Halloween Party 2013 Iceberg.png|Halloween Party 2013 Operation Puffle Iceberg.png|Operation: Puffle Holiday Party 2013 Iceberg.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 The Fair 2014 Iceberg.png|The Fair 2014 Halloween Party 2013 Iceberg.png|Halloween Party 2014 2015 The Fair 2014 Iceberg.png|The Fair 2015 Festival of Snow 2015 construction Iceberg.png|Festival of Snow 2015 construction Festival of Snow 2015 Iceberg.png|Festival of Snow 2015 The Fair 2014 Iceberg.png|Fashion Festival Descendants Party Iceberg.png|Descendants Party 10th Anniversary Party Iceberg.png|10th Anniversary Party Halloween Party 2013 Iceberg.png|Halloween Party 2015 Holiday Party 2015 Iceberg.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Finding Dory Party Iceberg.png|Finding Dory Party Halloween Party 2013 Iceberg.png|Halloween Party 2016 Music Jam 2016 Iceberg.png|Music Jam 2016 Holiday Party 2015 Iceberg.png|Holiday Party 2016 2017 Waddle On Party Iceberg.png|Waddle On Party Waddle On Party Iceberg tipped.png|Waddle On Party, while tipped Fireworks Fourth of July 2007 Iceberg.png|Independence Day 2007 New Year's 2008 Iceberg.png|New Year's Day 2008 (during Christmas Party 2007) New Year's 2009 Iceberg.png|Independence Day 2008, 2008 United States elections, New Year's Day 2009, New Year's Day 2010, New Year's Day 2011 Fourth of July 2010 Iceberg.png|Independence Day 2010 (during Music Jam 2010 construction) New Year's 2012 Iceberg.png|New Year's Day 2012, Festival of Lights, New Year's Day 2015 Fourth of July 2012 Iceberg.png|Independence Day 2012 (during Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012) Fourth of July 2015 Iceberg.png|Independence Day 2015 (during Festival of Snow 2015) New Year's 2016 Iceberg.png|New Year's Day 2016 (during Holiday Party 2015) Other :The following are from Halloween Parties, at all years from 2010 onward. The more players drilled at the Iceberg, the more it would resemble a jack-o-lantern. Halloween Parties Iceberg stage 2.png|(stage one) Halloween Parties Iceberg stage 3.png|(stage two) Halloween Parties Iceberg stage 4.png|(stage three) Halloween Parties Iceberg stage 5.png|(stage four) Misc Iceberg seen from PSA Island monitoring camera.PNG|The Iceberg, as seen from the Snow Forts surveillance footage in Mission 7. icebergcomic.PNG|A comic featuring the X-Treme Penguin trying to tip the Iceberg. Iceberg during Case of the Missing Puffles2.png|In Case of the Missing Puffles. Iceberg Painting.png|A painting of the Iceberg being tipped, as seen in the Puffle Hotel Dining Room during the Halloween Party 2014. Iceberg Tipping.gif|The Iceberg being tipped. Map icons Old Map Iceberg.png|The Iceberg on the old map. New Iceberg icon.png|The Iceberg on the current map. Holiday party Map Icon Iceburg.PNG|The Iceberg as seen during the Holiday Party 2012. Names in other languages References SWFs *Iceberg Category:2006 Category:Places